Teacher Work Day 2011
and Jeremy Glenn in Panda Express.]] Teacher Work Day 2011 is the thirtieth episode of D2WYM Snippets, and aired June 17, 2015. Episode Date: June 17, 2015. Preceded By: Ryan Followed By: Rick Synopsis March 21, 2011 Some of the Young Men have a day off from school. Jeremy Glenn, Dallin Earl, Jaren Garff, and Travis Neal go to Downtown Danville with Jenny Farrell, Anne Peterson, Jodi Reed, Melissa Reeve, Sydney Earl, Melinda Farrell, Rebekah Folkman, and Taylor Aplanalp. They first have lunch at Panda Express, where Jenny steals Travis' camera, and starts filming everyone around them. She films Anne eating, Jeremy and Jodi sitting a table by themselves, and Jaren picking something out of his teeth and reading a menu. Dallin tries to drink water with a fork in his mouth, and Jaren takes pictures of Jodi. Jodi grabs his hands and holds them behind his back until he gives in. 's gumball, stuck in the machine.]] Everyone, minus Melinda, walks down to At The Candy Shop, which has been named Sweet Street. Dallin tries to buy a gumball from the gumball machine, but the gumball gets stuck. Dallin tries to buy another gumball, but it doesn't work again. Jeremy tries on a fuzzy bear hat and eats a Warhead, and nearly dies from the sourness. on a payphone.]] They go outside, where Jaren pops some poppers he bought on the ground. Sydney Earl gets picked up by her mom and leaves. Dallin gets a popper from Jaren and dares him to pop it in his finger. Dallin does it, and asks for another one. Jeremy tries it, and burns his finger. Jeremy does it again, and burns his finger again. Dallin has some of Taylor's cotton candy. She asks him if he's allowed to have it, since he's doing the Candy Challenge. Dallin says it's okay, because Rick Patterson asked ChaCha.com if it was. Jeremy tries to pop a popper next to Dallin's ear. Jaren uses a payphone nearby, and calls, "0", but nothing happens. Melissa Reeve gets picked up by her mom and leaves the group. Everyone walks through Downtown Danville. Dallin randomly walks into the Savvy Shopaholic. Travis follows him in. Dallin gets startled by a radio turning on, and they both stand by the fire. Jenny and Rebekah come in and get them out. They joke about how the cashier thought Dallin came into the wrong store. in the Savvy Shopaholic.]] They get to the corner of Hartz Avenue and Hartz Way. Dallin had crossed the street, and is walking on the other side. They run across the street, and make it to the Iron Horse Regional Trail. Jaren tells Jodi and Jeremy that he's got about fifty pictures of them. Jodi reluctantly says, "Oh, yay". and Jeremy Glenn walking on the Iron Horse Regional Trail.]] People In This Episode * Jeremy Glenn * Dallin Earl * Jaren Garff * Travis Neal * Jenny Farrell * Anne Peterson * Jodi Reed * Taylor Aplanalp * Melissa Reeve * Melinda "Fij" Farrell * Sydney Earl Locations * Panda Express, Danville, California * At The Candy Shop, Danville, California * The Savvy Shopaholic, Danville, California * Iron Horse Regional Trail, Danville, California Trivia * The booth that Dallin Earl, Anne Peterson, Melissa Reeve, and Sydney Earl sit at in Panda Express is the same booth in "Bike Ride January 2010". * Primo's Pizza can be seen in the background when Jeremy Glenn is eating the Warhead candy. * Dallin Earl eats Taylor Aplanalp's cotton candy outside Baskin Robbins. Coincidentally, this is where Dallin, Jeremy Glenn, Travis Neal, Alec Viera, Jeff Reed, and Rick Patterson go in "Bike Ride January 2010", because Rick was doing the Candy Challenge, and so he could get ice cream (an alternative to candy). Now, a year later, Dallin is doing the Candy Challenge, and eating somewhat of an alternative to candy at the same place. The booth they sit at in "Bike Ride January 2010" can also be seen through the window. Featured Music * "Posters" by Jack Johnson Category:D2WYM Snippets Episodes